Question: $ -\dfrac{8}{6} \div -\dfrac{1}{7} = {?} $
Solution: First, we can simplify the problem: $ -\dfrac{4}{3} \div -\dfrac{1}{7} = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = -\dfrac{4}{3} \times -7 $ $ = \dfrac{-4 \times -7} {3 \times 1} $ $ = \dfrac{28}{3}$